¿Puedes Ayudarme Con Mis Líneas?
by starkforever.89
Summary: Kit Harington le pide a su amiga y compañera de reparto, Emilia Clarke, que lo ayude con sus líneas de la tercera temporada de Game of Thrones


**¿Puedes Ayudarme Con Mis Líneas?**

 **Resumen:** Kit Harington le pide a su amiga y compañera de reparto, Emilia Clarke, que lo ayude con sus líneas de la tercera temporada de Game of Thrones

 **Calificación:** Adultos / Contenido explícito

 **Nota del Autor:** A pesar de que he escrito varios fanfics durante los último años, este es el primero que publico. Es un Kimilia one-shot que escribí hace 4 años y transcurre justo antes de dar inicio a las grabaciones de la 3ra temporada de Game of Thrones.

 **Aclaratoria:** No tengo nada contra Rose Leslie ni contra su relación con Kit Harington. Entiendo y acepto que Kit y Emilia sean solo amigos, simplemente me gustaría que fuese distinto. No pretendo ofender a nadie con mi trabajo y espero el mismo respeto de parte de quienes deseen leer mi historia. Este fic fue escrito únicamente por diversión.

* * *

╭══════ • ✾ • ══════╮

 **EMILIA**

╰══════ • ✾ • ══════╯

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Solo estás nerviosa Milly, no tienes por qué preocuparte, todo saldrá bien. Esas fueron las palabras exactas que dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba, justo antes de tomar el taxi que me llevaría a los Estudios Titanic._ _Claro, para ella era fácil decirlo pero yo estaba muy nerviosa. Los productores habían escogido a otra actriz primero, así que ésta era literalmente mi última oportunidad para demostrarles que yo era la indicada para interpretar a Daenerys Targaryen._

 _En menos de media hora me encontraba en el estacionamiento de los estudios, junto a un grupo de personas, esperando que me llamaran para hablar con los productores. Había mucha gente reunida detrás de nosotros, supuse que estaban esperando que salieran los actores que estaban grabando en uno de los sets de filmación._

 _"¿Emilia Clarke?", me volteé rápidamente al escuchar mi nombre, solo lo había visto una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, pero reconocí su voz de inmediato. "¿Cómo has estado?"_

 _Caminé hacia él, sonriendo, con el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón acelerado. De verdad era un chico muy atractivo, y había algo en él que me llamaba mucho la atención, algunas veces pensaba que eran las ondas de su cabello y otras veces que era su sonrisa; lo cierto es que ese chico había estado constantemente en mis pensamientos desde la primera vez que lo vi, hace casi seis meses. "¡Kit, no esperaba verte aquí!" Le dije mientras nos abrazábamos._

 _"Wow... eso me dolió. Pensé que había hecho una nueva amiga, pero ya veo que no." Dijo él, jugando conmigo y haciendo un pequeño puchero._

 _Sonreí y volví a abrazarlo con más fuerza. "Somos amigos, pero quizá dentro de poco seamos algo más..." sentí su cuerpo tensarse entre mis brazos y de inmediato caí en cuenta de mi error, había escogido una frase terrible para decirle que me habían llamado para una segunda audición. Me alejé de él y miré hacia el suelo con un poco de vergüenza antes de volver a mirarlo. "Lo que quise decir es que quizá seamos compañeros de trabajo... este... me llamaron para un segunda audición."_

 _"Oh, ya veo... es una lástima, yo ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones contigo." Dijo con una mueca de decepción en su rostro y encogiendo los hombros. "Es una pena, haríamos una hermosa pareja."_

 _"¡Kiiiiiiiiiiit, para ya, no te burles de mi!"_

 _"Solo juego Emilia." Finalmente susurró volviendo a abrazarme. "Solo juego."_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

╭══════ • ✾ • ══════╮

 **KIT**

╰══════ • ✾ • ══════╯

Dije mi línea pero Emilia no respondió, se quedó callada, mirando por la ventana de mi trailer. "Em... ¿en qué piensas?" le pregunté, caminando hacia la nevera para sacar dos cervezas. Emilia volteó hacia mí y sonrió. "No es nada importante Kit, solo recordaba el primer día que vine aquí, estaba parada justo ahí... y luego, llegaste tú, ¿te acuerdas?". Escuché palabra por palabra el recuerdo de Emilia sobre el día que nos reencontramos, casi podía vernos en el estacionamientos de los Estudios Titanic. Mientras más la miraba, más me convencía de que parecía un ángel. Ya no podía seguir callando, tenía que decirle, Em necesitaba saber lo que sentía por ella.

"¿Sabes Em?, no estaba jugando. Si me estaba haciendo ilusiones contigo." Le dije tomando una de sus manos entre las mías y acariciándola lentamente con mis pulgares. Emilia se volteó hacia mí, sorprendida y me miró directamente a los ojos, con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verde azules, como si pudiera ver mi alma a través de ellos. Me acerqué un poco más a ella y tomé su cara entre mis manos, ella cerró los ojos mientras yo acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas. "Desde que te conocí en Belfast, el día de nuestras audiciones, me pareciste increíblemente hermosa. Tenía atormentado a mi hermano de tanto hablar de ti." Continué, mientras llenaba su rostro de pequeños besos entre frase y frase. "Cuando supe que habían seleccionado a otra actriz para el papel de Dany estaba devastado, solo podía pensar que era un grandísimo idiota por no haber guardado tu número, y que quizá había perdido la oportunidad de volver a verte." Em abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarme fijamente, evaluándome, buscando la verdad en mis palabras. "Así que cuando volví a verte, en el estacionamientos de los estudios de grabación supe que realmente me gustabas, sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho cuando te volteaste para verme."

Emilia sonrió y se animó a hacer lo que yo no había hecho, me besó suavemente en los labios; pude sentir cada célula de mi cuerpo vibrando ante su beso, si esto no era amor, no sé qué otra cosa podría ser; y honestamente, tampoco me importaba, solo sabía que quería esto en mi vida, por siempre.

Poco a poco nuestro beso fue volviéndose más profundo, revelando nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Emilia empezó a empujarme suavemente hacia atrás; de repente se detuvo, rompió nuestro beso y me empujó con fuerza. Me sorprendí mucho al caer sobre el sofá, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando la vi sentarse con las piernas abiertas sobre mí. "Que conste que solo te estoy ayudando con tus líneas." Dijo estirándose hacia un lado para agarrar el libreto que estaba en la otra esquina del sofá.

Algo confundido, la tomé por la cintura e hice que se enderezara nuevamente. Me miró directamente a los ojos, sin pestañear, desnudando mi alma por completo. "No sabes nada, Christopher Harington." Dijo entre risas, negando con la cabeza. "Este personaje verdaderamente te calza a la perfección."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunté, tomando nuevamente su cara entre mis manos y acariciando su labio inferior con mi pulgar derecho. "Nada, solo te beso a la fuerza y te trato bruscamente, porque así es como lo hace la salvaje Ygritte de acuerdo a este libreto. Eso es todo." Finalizó inocentemente, señalando la descripción de Ygritte en el libreto, sin embargo, yo ya empezaba a entender su juego.

"Oh, ya veo... entonces, ahora debemos hacer el amor. Eso es lo que viene, revisa la página siguiente, ¿puedes ayudarme con eso también?" Emilia se tensó sobre mí y revisó rápidamente el libreto. "Kit... yo..."

La interrumpí con un beso, solo que esta vez estaba cargado de pasión y deseo, no podía seguir ocultándolo, no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por ella y era obvio que ella tampoco podía. Al principio, Emilia estaba un poco tensa, reacia a la intensidad con la cual yo la estaba besando, probablemente por mi comentario anterior, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y empezó a acariciar mi cabello, incluso se acercó más a mi pecho mientras seguíamos besándonos.

Empecé a sentir como la sangre fluía hacia mi entrepierna y me preocupó un poco el hecho de tenerla sobre mí, pues muy pronto se daría cuenta de mi estado. Sin embargo, continué, no podía dejar de besarla y de repente me encontré acostándola lentamente sobre el sofá. "Kit... espera..." empezó a decir Emilia casi sin aliento, "no podemos hacerlo... esto no está bien."

Me incorporé mientras ella se acomodaba a mi lado y bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos. Tratando de recuperar el aliento le pregunté "¿por qué... por qué no está bien... acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?"

Emilia se volteó hacia mí y me miró con los ojos brillantes, como si quisiera empezar a llorar. "¿Qué es lo que sientes tú?" Inquirió, casi en un susurro. "Dímelo, por favor, ¿qué sientes por mi?" Me suplicó, subiendo sus dos piernas sobre el sofá y volteándose por completo hacia mí.

Respiré profundo, me volteé hacia ella y tomé una de sus manos para darle un pequeño beso. "Em, de verdad no sé cómo explicarte lo que siento, es algo muy difícil de explicar... pero sé que ambos sentimos lo mismo; puedo verlo en tus ojos, en tu tono de voz, en lo cariñosa que eres conmigo, en tu forma de cuidarme... y ahorita, ahorita pude sentirlo en tus labios y en el calor de tu cuerpo. Y no, no me malinterpretes, no es puro y banal deseo, es algo más, en realidad creo que es amor. No he estado enamorado antes, así que no tengo un punto de referencia con el cual comparar lo que estoy sintiendo, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que nunca había sentido algo así, algo tan grande y tan fuerte por alguien más. Siento ganas de cuidarte, de protegerte, de abrazarte y de besarte desde hace mucho tiempo... pero no sabía si me corresponderías; cada vez que me animaba a decirte algo o a hacer algo, alguien llegaba, alguien nos interrumpía y bueno, fue pasando el tiempo. Si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría porque te pedí que me ayudaras con mis líneas lo hubiese hecho antes, dos temporadas atrás, desde la primera escena que filmamos. Este momento, esta cercanía entre tú y yo, este beso... es algo que he estado esperando desde la primera vez que te vi; incluso antes de que todo esto empezara. No sé si es lo que querías oír pero es lo que tengo para darte: mi amistad, mi compañía, mi amor y todo lo que soy."

Emilia estaba paralizada, si yo no podía procesar todo lo que acaba de decir, ella menos... debía estar impactada. "¿Emilia?"

De repente se abalanzó sobre mí y llenó de besos cada parte de mi rostro. "Oh Kit, tienes razón, yo también me siento igual desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo, pensé que tú y Rose tenían algo y no quería meterme entre ustedes."

"Sí, lo cierto es que ella sí intentó que algo pasara entre nosotros y yo quise darle la oportunidad, pero no pude... no sentía ni siento nada por ella. Se lo dije al finalizar las grabaciones de la temporada pasada." Tomé el libreto de las manos de Em y volteé los ojos al ver las escenas que estuve practicando con ella minutos atrás. "Espero que todo esto no complique las cosas y que ella lo haya tomado bien. No quiero vivir casi 6 meses de incomodidad en Islandia mientras grabamos todas nuestras escenas juntos."

La sonrisa en la cara de Emilia se desdibujó por completo. "Cierto... Islandia... te vas en dos días, a filmar estas escenas con ella." La reconforté con un pequeño beso en la frente. "Em... tranquila, así tenga que filmar el matrimonio de Jon e Ygritte y luego mil escenas de sexo con ella, nada va a cambiar, ella no significa nada para mí; absolutamente nada. Es a ti a quien quiero besar, eres tu quien realmente me importa, eres tú con quien deseo..."

Nuevamente, su beso interrumpió mis palabras. Sus lágrimas tocaron mis mejillas mientras aumentaba la intensidad de nuestro beso. "Kit... hagámoslo." Me rogó en medio de un gemido.

Creía saber lo que ella quería pero necesitaba estar seguro. "¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" le pregunté mirándola a los ojos. Emilia se sonrojó un poco, sonrió con picardía y besando mi cuello susurró en mi oído que la hiciera mía, ahí, en ese momento.

Respiré profundamente ante su súplica y gemí por la anticipación de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La tomé por la cintura y la senté nuevamente sobre mis piernas. ¿Em, estás segura?" Le pregunté por última vez.

"Sí, Kit..." gimió al sentir mis labios es su cuello, "estoy segura."

Estábamos en el sofá de su trailer y podría haberla tomado ahí mismo, pero quería que nuestra primera vez fuese en una cama. Me apoyé del respaldar del sofá para poderme levantar y caminé hacia la cama, era individual, un poco más grande que el sofá, pero tampoco íbamos a necesitar mucho espacio.

La puse de pie, a un lado de la cama y empecé a besarla suavemente, con todo el amor que tenía para darle; quería hacer de nuestra primera vez algo inolvidable. Después de besarnos por un rato, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi pecho y poco a poco fue desabotonando mi camisa. Subí mis manos lentamente por su espalda y desaté el pequeño lazo en su nuca que mantenía su camiseta en su lugar. Emilia interrumpió nuestro beso y levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza para que pudiera quitarle la camisa; la tiré al suelo y dejé que ella terminara de quitarme la mía.

Emilia no apartaba su mirada de mí y yo hacía lo mismo con ella, incrédulo ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su cintura era muy pequeña, cada curva estaba en el lugar que debía estar, su cuerpo era perfecto, siempre lo supe. Tomé su mano derecha y la puse sobre mi pecho, ella me acarició lentamente y cerró los ojos cuando sintió mis manos nuevamente en su espalda, intentando desabrochar su brasier; solo los abrió cuando logré hacerlo y me regaló una sexy y descarada sonrisa al darse cuenta lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de la vista. "Emilia... eres hermosa." Le dije antes de halarla hacía mí para besarla. Ella gimió en mis labios y repitió suavemente mi nombre mientras permitía la entrada de mi lengua a su boca.

Yo fui el primero en desabrochar su pantalón, cuando lo bajé pude sentir un pequeño temblor en ella e interrumpir nuestro beso para cerciorarme que todo estuviese bien. Ella asintió suavemente y levanto sus pies para liberar sus piernas. Nuevamente, tomé una de sus manos y la puse sobre la hebilla de mi correa, para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Ella apartó su mano y con una sonrisa traviesa puso mis dos manos en sus caderas, sobre su ropa interior "quítamela," su orden hizo que sintiera una ráfaga de electricidad recorrer mi columna de punta a punta; la miré con deseo e hice lo que me pidió, lentamente, acariciando sus piernas y dejando pequeños besos mientras mis manos bajaban su ropa interior.

Emilia estaba completamente desnuda frente a mí, respirando aceleradamente y mirándome con intensidad. Nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa ante mí, expuesta y ofreciéndose para que la amara como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Yo estaba más que complacido con solo mirarla, podría haber congelado ese momento y admirarla eternamente, como a una diosa. De repente, se sentó en el borde de su cama, cruzó las piernas y me pidió que terminara de desvestirme.

"Como ordene Khaleesi," sonreí y le piqué un ojo. "Jon Snow, eres el hijo de Ned Stark, sabes muy bien que soy Tu Reina." Dijo ella, siguiendo mi juego, enderezando su espalda y mirándome con superioridad.

Me paré frente a ella y me incliné para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego volví a erguirme y puse mis manos sobre la hebilla de mi pantalón, como si fuera a quitármela. "Mi Reina, ¿debería este fiel servidor inclinarse ante usted?"

"Esa pregunta está demás, el hijo de un lord sabe lo que debe hacer," me dijo levantando una ceja y mirándome con deseo, pero sin entender lo que realmente quise decirle. Rápidamente me incline frente a ella y con una pequeña reverencia me acerqué para besar su mano derecha. Levanté la mirada y ella estaba mirándome, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Me arrodillé por completo frente a ella y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración y a la vez tan lejos que me resultaba doloroso no besarla. Fue ella nuevamente quien cerró el espacio entre nosotros y me besó. Los primeros besos fueron tiernos, pude sentir su amor y la realización de dejar fluir nuestros sentimientos por completo, sin embargo, la intensidad aumentó cuando la pasión y el deseo comenzaron a apoderarse de nuestros cuerpos. Empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, sus pechos eran perfectos, como si hubiesen sido diseñados para mis manos. Sentí la necesidad de besarlos así que rompí nuestro beso y empecé a recorrer mi camino hacia ellos; besé, mordí y lamí su cuello, escuchando sus gemidos de placer, luego besé su clavícula y el espacio entre sus senos. "Kit... por favor..." me suplicó mordiendo sus labios. Sonreí con malicia mientras me acercaba a su seno derecho, abrí la boca para lamerlo pero en su lugar soplé un poco de aire caliente sobre su pezón; Emilia gimió, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y yo empecé a chupar y a lamer sus senos, alternándome entre ellos hasta que quedaron ligeramente rojos.

Em no paraba de gemir, me estaba volviendo loco de solo escucharla. Seguí repartiendo besos en su abdomen, bajando lentamente hasta el lugar donde quería llegar. Lamí su ombligo y deposité pequeños besos debajo de él. Levanté la mirada y Em estaba apoyada sobre sus codos con los ojos completamente cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Separé sus rodillas y de inmediato sentí su cuerpo tensarse, se incorporó rápidamente y me miró confundida. "Kit... ¿qué... qué vas a hacer?" me preguntó, pude notar la vergüenza en su voz. "Solo seguir besando tu cuerpo... cada pequeño rincón." Em tragó con dificultad y se dejó guiar por mí, volvió a apoyarse sobre sus codos y ésta vez no opuso resistencia cuando intenté abrir sus piernas.

Besé la cara interna de sus muslos, mordiéndola y lamiéndola eventualmente, haciéndola gemir mientras me iba acercando a su sexo. Em estaba lista para mí, podía oler su esencia y sentir la humedad de su centro; necesitaba probarla de una vez, siempre había querido hacerlo; acerqué mi cara y deposité un pequeño beso en la parte más interna de su pierna, justo al lado de su sexo. "Kit no... no juegues así conmi..." me suplicó al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza; pero la interrumpió su propio gemido al sentir mi lengua sobre ella. Empecé a lamerla lentamente, descubriendo qué le gustaba, qué la hacía vibrar y luego inserte dos de mis dedos en su interior; estaba tan húmeda y caliente que sentí ganas de arrancarme el pantalón y hacerla mía de inmediato; pero me contuve, quería hacerla acabar solo con mi lengua. Moví mis dedos adentro y afuera mientras continuaba chupando su centro. Me enfoqué en su punto más sensible y Emilia volvió a tomar mi cabeza, acariciando con dificultad mi cabello a medida que su clímax se aproximaba; supe que estaba cerca cuando empezó a temblar y a empujarme con fuerza contra ella. Aceleré el movimiento de mis dedos y la rapidez de mi lengua mientras ella gritaba mi nombre y se dejaba caer por completo sobre la cama, inundada de placer.

"Wow... Kit... no sabía que podías hacer eso." Me dijo con dificultad, recuperándose de todo lo que acababa de sentir. Se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la cama y me miró mientras me ponía de pie para desabotonar mi pantalón. "Ven, déjame devolverte el favor." Me pidió, extendiendo una de sus manos. Sin embargo, no lo hice; la miré con una sonrisa en los labios y terminé de desvestirme solo. "No Em, ya no soporto más no estar dentro de ti."

Emilia gimió, enderezando su espalda y regalándome una pequeña sonrisa. Se recostó del respaldar de la cama, justo en el centro y esperó por mí. De inmediato empecé a gatear hacia ella, tirando las almohadas al piso y abriéndome paso entre sus piernas. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó profundamente, como si su vida dependiera de ese beso, yo seguí su ritmo y empecé nuevamente a acariciar su cuerpo. Emilia hizo lo mismo, primero acarició mis hombros y luego mi pecho, siguió con mi abdomen y finalmente tomó mi sexo entre sus pequeñas manos, gruñí en sus labios mientras ella se encargaba de mi. "Em... te deseo," murmuré sobre sus labios, ella aumentó la velocidad en sus manos, haciendo correr electricidad en todo mi cuerpo mientras me decía que ella también me deseaba. Nos dimos un último beso y empecé a acostarme sobre ella. Emilia abrió sus piernas por completo, permitiendo que mi cuerpo se acomodara sobre el suyo. Nuestro beso se volvió frenético, gemíamos y respirábamos con dificultad ante la certeza de estar tan cerca de convertirnos en uno solo. Puse mi pene muy cerca de su entrada y rompí nuestro beso para mirarla, ella era simplemente hermosa, me miraba con deseo y desesperación pero sobre todo con amor, en ese momento entendí que sí era amor lo que sentía por ella y se lo dije, "te amo Emilia," ella sonrió, "yo también..." pero nuestros gemidos al penetrarla apagaron el final de su oración, no necesitaba oírlo, sabía que me amaba.

Empecé a moverme lentamente, Emilia era muy estrecha y no quería liberarme tan pronto, quería disfrutar al máximo cada segundo que pudiera estar dentro de ella. Continuamos besándonos y gimiendo de placer mientras yo la penetraba suavemente, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda y finalmente se posaron sobre mis nalgas, me empujó con fuerza hacia ella y de inmediato entendí lo que ella quería, ella quería más. Aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos y el placer que sentía con cada embestida estaba llevándome al borde de la locura. Emilia estaba besando mi cuello y gimiendo muy cerca de mi oído, haciendo que me llenara de lujuria y empezara a empujar con más fuerza. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. "Dios... Kit... sigue así... por favor." Besé sus labios una vez más y comencé a moverme frenéticamente, sintiendo el placer acercarse a mí. "Em... termina conmigo," le supliqué después de morder su labio inferior. Emilia empezó a gemir y a gritar de placer, estaba muy cerca, tanto como yo; pocos segundos después ambos gritábamos el nombre del otro en medio de nuestro clímax. Solo en ese momento caí en cuenta que no habíamos usado preservativo y que me había liberado dentro de ella. Salí de su cuerpo rápidamente, como si pudiera cambiar lo que había pasado con esa acción."

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, sonaba insistentemente, empecé a buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo vi.

De repente abrí los ojos, estaba en mi cama, sudado y aún con la respiración acelerada. Sentí como una puñalada en el pecho al darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño... Mi celular estaba sobre la cama, a escasos centímetros de mi mano. Me incorporé y lo agarré para ver quién llamaba, era ella... Emilia. Aclaré mi garganta y tomé la llamada.

"Hola Em, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien Kit, llegando a los estudios. ¿Sigues en Belfast?, quisiera verte antes de que te vayas a Islandia." Solo podía pensar en el sueño que acababa de tener y en lo mucho que me gustaba Emilia. "¿Kit?, ¿puedes oírme?"

"Sí, Em; disculpa, es que me acabo de despertar y sigo metido de cabeza en el sueño que acabo de tener." Le dije, cerrando los ojos y recordando su cuerpo.

"Oh, lo siento, no quise despertarte. Te llamo luego." Se disculpó rápidamente.

"No pasa nada Clarke, en realidad, también quiero verte... te he extrañado mucho. Y sí, sigo aquí, mi vuelo sale en dos días, estoy en mi trailer."

"¡Oh, genial!" exclamó ella, "dejo todo en el mío y voy para allá."

"Em..." le dije con cierta duda, recordando el inicio de mi sueño, "¿puedes ayudarme con mis líneas?, estoy teniendo algunos problemas con ellas."

"Para nada Kit, sería un gusto, no es que tengas que aprender dos idiomas extraños como yo, pero sin duda puedo ayudarte."

Me reí con fuerza mientras ella se burlaba de mi memoria. "Me sé mis líneas señorita Clarke, el problema es otro," le dije volviendo a recordar mi sueño, "no logro expresar el sentimiento adecuado, hay una escena muy intensa que no logro dibujar en mi mente."

"Genial, me encantan los retos, en menos de 20 minutos estoy allá."

"De acuerdo, aquí te espero." Colgué la llamada y decidí arreglar rápidamente mi trailer. Tomé una pequeña ducha, cambié las sábanas de mi cama y revisé si el preservativo que siempre estaba en mi maleta seguí ahí y no estaba vencido. No porque realmente pensara que fuera a pasar algo entre nosotros, en realidad no lo creía, pero el simple hecho de que pudiera darse la ocasión y yo no estuviera preparado me atormentaría por el resto de mi vida. Revisé todo nuevamente, me puse un jean y una camiseta blanca y me recosté de la pared para esperar que Emilia llegara.

Golpearon tres veces a la puerta de mi trailer, fui a abrirla rápidamente, con el corazón a millón, pero no había nadie allí. Cerré la puerta nuevamente y cuando me volteé, ahí estaba ella, sonriendo a través de la ventana del otro lado de mi trailer. Le devolví la sonrisa y le hice señas para que se devolviera a la puerta.

Volví a abrir la puerta y ella llegó rápidamente, con dos six packs de cervezas en las manos y tan hermosa como siempre. "Christopher, que bien hueles," dijo cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cara juguetonamente mientras olía mi colonia.

"Emilia Clarke," le dije abriendo los brazos, "entra y dame un abrazo." Ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó como pudo, debido al peso de las cervezas en sus manos. Cerré la puerta detrás de ella mientras Em metía diez de las doce cervezas en la nevera de mi trailer. Abrió una para ella y me acercó la otra.

"Así que estás teniendo problemas con tu libreto," dijo sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá, "¿qué es lo que le pasa al maravilloso y sexy Jon Snow?"

"¿A Jon? nada, él está más que perfecto. Melancólico y gruñón, como siempre." Le dije entre risas y volteando los ojos mientras ella me miraba confundida, "el problema es mío."

"No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?" Tomé el libreto que estaba sobre mi cama, lo abrí en la escena de la cueva y se lo pasé a Emilia; ella lo leyó rápidamente y estalló en risas. "No puedo creer que tengas vergüenza, ¡si solo se verán tus nalgas!, lo cual es un enorme privilegio que tienen los hombres de este show. En mi caso, el mundo entero ya debe saber cuántos lunares tengo y dónde están ubicados." Volvió a reírse antes de poner el libreto sobre el sofá.

"Eso no me importa, me da igual si el mundo me ve desnudo o no," le expliqué sin darle mucha importancia, "todos sabíamos a qué estábamos expuestos cuando decidimos firmar nuestros contratos."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" inquirió Emilia, entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose con curiosidad hacia mí.

Me quedé callado por un momento, pensando si debía decirle la verdad sin anestesia o si debía hacerlo con delicadeza. Las cejas de Emilia se unieron en el centro de su frente y entonces, agarré el libreto que ella había dejado en el sofá. Busqué la página 109 y se la leí. "Ese es el problema, no sé si debo besarla de verdad o no," le mentí, esperando que mi plan funcionara, "¿será que le pregunto qué es lo que ella prefiere?"

Emilia me miró con incredulidad, ternura y ganas de reírse, todo al mismo tiempo. "Kit... sé que has besado a otras actrices antes, y sé que lo has hecho de verdad, pues como todos sabemos, se ve mucho más real, así que... ¿cuál es el verdadero problema, acaso es porque te gusta Rose?"

Mi cara de horror debe haber sido evidente porque Emilia empezó a reírse de inmediato. "No Emilia, no me gusta Rose, nada más alejado de la realidad" le dije rápidamente, "y sí, he besado a otras actrices antes, pero nunca había tenido que hacerlo sintiendo algo tan fuerte por otra persona, por eso no sé si podré hacerlo bien."

"Oh... Ahora sí veo tu problema," me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y mirando hacia arriba como revisando sus recuerdos, "en realidad creo que es todo lo contrario, podría resultarte más sencillo. Solo debes pensar en esa persona que de verdad quieres besar, y..." se detuvo y me miró por un momento, analizándome, "si quieres y si está bien para ti, podemos intentarlo una vez, tu y yo; solo para que veas si puedes manejarlo y te vayas haciendo una idea de cómo serán las cosas entre Jon e Ygritte cuando vayan a grabar estas escenas."

"¿Estás segura Em?" mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente de nuevo, casi podía escucharlo.

"Sí, claro. Es algo normal para nosotros, después de todo, somos actores."

"Gracias Em."

"Okay, déjame volver a leer el libreto y tratar de entrar en personaje." Emilia leyó el libreto y se levantó del sofá ofreciéndome su mano para que me levantara con ella. Me pidió que me parara cerca de la puerta, neutralizó su rostro y luego, antes de empezar a hablar, empezó a mirarme sensualmente.

"Mírame... por completo." Dijo, simulando que se desvestía antes de caminar con sensualidad hacia mí. Recordé mi línea justo cuando la tuve frente a mí, "no deberíamos."

"Sí deberíamos," respondió ella mientras se acercaba para besarme, aparté mi cara como lo indicaba el libreto y ella volvió a acercarse a mí, esta vez, mordió mi labio inferior; de inmediato la besé, sabiendo que era mi oportunidad de hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella. La abracé mientras nos besábamos y pude sentir la sorpresa en Emilia, pero tampoco hizo nada por separarse de mí, tomé su cara con una de mis manos y giré junto a ella para apoyarla contra la puerta. Separé nuestros labios y ella me miró sorprendida, jadeando; miré sus hermosos ojos y acaricié su mejilla derecha con mi pulgar mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, rocé nuestras narices y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, pidiéndole permiso para volver a hacerlo. Ella abrió los ojos, me sonrió y asintió suavemente; le sonreí de vuelta y volví a besarla, sintiendo como ella anhelaba ese beso tanto como yo, sintiendo como ambos nos dejábamos llevar por nuestros corazones.

Ese día nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron hinchados y finalmente, después de 12 cervezas, logramos confesar nuestros sentimientos.

Ese día no ocurrió nada entre nosotros más allá de besos, abrazos y pequeñas caricias. Sin embargo, para mí, fue más que suficiente.

Mañana sería otro día.

Otro día con Emilia.

• ✾ • ✾ • ✾ • ✾ • ✾ •

 **Nota de Autor**

Wow, pobre Kit... ¿despertarse y darse cuenta que todo fue un sueño? que decepción, jajaja, gracias a Dios todo le salió bien al final, jajaja.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, de verdad espero que les haya gustado. Ansío leer sus comentarios y/o recomendaciones, al final del día, los comentarios son el pago de un escritor de fan fictions.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
